Party Crashers
by E.B.isme
Summary: After Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy are married they hold a ball. Some unexpected guests show up to ruin their fun. This story is for u who like dramatic. Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Sorry, again to all you who want me to update The Return to Pemberley, but I hope you will like this one. Sorry if it seems a little melodramatic. Hehe, those ones are always funny though. Hope any improvements are to your liking.

* * *

"Oh, Jane, I hope it does not hurt as much as you say, yet I know you are telling the truth. How one person alone is to bear such pain is beyond me." Elizabeth confessed, rubbing her impregnated stomach.

"Lizzy, people have done it for centuries; things can not have changed now, otherwise we should have been informed. Besides, it is all worth it in the end. I can't remember what life was like before Adelaide (1)."

"Oh, yes. I would not trade in my darling little niece for any amount of wealth. Adelaide… hello little one, are you enjoying your nap?" Elizabeth cooed at the bundle of cloth which currently resided in her sister's arms. Adelaide was the picture of perfection in a child so young; she took after her father, though with such an unassuming temper that could only belong to her mother.

"Lizzy, I can't wait until your child is born. It is such fun being a mummy." Jane admired her daughter's fine face.

"Only a few weeks left. But the pain, Jane, the pain. How am I to endure the pain? I am so frightened; as much as I want to have a baby, I don't want to have to endure pain."

"Elizabeth, we have gone through this so many times, it is not possible for you to not know."

"Yes, yes, I just detest thinking of it. Mr. Darcy is not so inclined to think of it either, though he shall not be the one forced to put up with it."

"Then don't think of it. It will come at some point in time no matter how hard you speculate on it."

"Lydia! Mr. Wickham!-" came a cry from across the room, "-It is so wonderful to see you again! It has been so long since our last visit, so long. My darling it is so good to see you again. I would have feared something wrong if you had not come; you have not written in a sen'night. Oh, but where is my granddaughter? Mary (2), Mary? Oh, there you are child. Will you give your grandmamma a hug?" Mrs. Bennet was inexplicably happy at the arrival of her youngest daughter. Little Mary peeked out from behind her mother's skirts, and tentatively allowed her grandmother to hug her. Mary was two years of age and had been ignored so many times as to make her a horribly conniving and deceitful little girl. Though Mary took greatly after her mother, always wishing to be the centre of attention, she looked a great deal like her father.

"Jane, we had not invited Lydia and Mr. Wickham, how did they come to know of our holding a ball?"

"That is a question only they can answer. Knowing Lydia as we do, it is most likely she heard of it through idle gossip, and decided she had best pay visit to her dear family. They will most likely give the excuse of their not having a place to reside at present. It is most unusual for Wickham to come along as well."

"His appearance here is bent on causing trouble; I must speak to Mr. Darcy. Excuse me Jane."

"Oh, I am coming too, Lizzy. You know _I_ have no wish for trouble." Jane and Elizabeth made their way across the ballroom towards a grave looking Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley.

"…I have no idea what their coming here means, Darcy, but it is not likely they are intent on causing harm." Mr. Darcy shook his head in disbelief.

"His coming here is not to be tolerated; I can not have that scoundrel under my roof, not after all he has done," spotting an approaching Elizabeth, "Did you know of their coming, Elizabeth?"

"No, indeed, I did not even know of their being in the vicinity. Jane and I were just discussing how they even knew to come here."

They were soon joined by a concerned looking Georgiana.

"I had not known you invited _them_, Fitzwilliam. I would not have dared come if I had known. Pray tell me you didn't invite them."

"I did not invite them, they came just the same. But it is necessary to rid ourselves of them; otherwise I will not be responsible for my actions." Mr. Darcy said bitterly.

"Surely you are joking, Darcy."

"I wish I were, Bingley. However, at present I do not trust my temper."

"Let me speak to them, Fitzwilliam. Lydia will listen to persuasion; it is not to be guaranteed she will take it at all well, but she will not dare to stay." Elizabeth was concerned for her husband's mental well-being, and promptly headed over towards Lydia, Jane and little Adelaide following behind.

"Eliza! Oh, it has been so long since we last saw each other. My, how big you have gotten! How far along are you?" Lydia was clearly gladdened in seeing her elder sister.

"Eight months. Lydia we must speak. I don't know how you came to know of our ball, but…"

There was an anonymous wail and Elizabeth whipped around in time to see Mr. Wickham pull a knife on Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth's thoughts were only of her husband, the manner of which, is so clear, that nothing can be missed in not informing you of any exact fears.

"Wickham! What are you doing?!" Lydia cried in sheer terror of her husband. She seemed to finally have consciously realized what she had married herself into.

"Something I should have done a long time ago, Lydia! Darcy, you have ruined my life, as well as forcing me to marry this _wench_. I shall not endure this humiliation any longer. You have ruined my life, and tonight I will ruin yours."

Wickham advanced a step towards Mr. Darcy, a menacing look in his eye. Suddenly, in a way clearly meant to surprise the ignorant, he spun on his heel and started his advance in the opposite direction, towards the very terrorized Mrs. Darcy.

* * *

Adelaide: my character, please do not steal

Mary: Ditto.


	2. Chapter 2

The second Mr. Darcy was sure of no harm befalling himself, Mr. Darcy's anger at the endangerment of his expecting wife became incomprehensible. His countenance turned the palest it had probably ever been, and he took immediate action.

Mr. Wickham advanced quickly and without comment towards Elizabeth and the never-far Jane. Elizabeth peered beyond Mr. Wickham for a last glimpse of Mr. Darcy, just in time to see him smash a rather expensive vase against Mr. Wickham's clearly exposed head. Mrs. Bennet and Lydia both fainted and fell into a slump on the floor. Mary and Mr. Bennet rushed to help them up and get them out of harm's way. The knife had slid under the piano, Kitty reached under to grasp it, a very noble thing of her to do. She grabbed the wrong end and sliced her hand not an inch from the bone. She grimaced and worked through the pain enough to pick it up and throw it out the window before tightly wrapping her injured hand in a handkerchief.

Not a moment after all this had occurred, Mr. Wickham woke up, rubbing his injured head. He reached inside his boot only to produce another knife. Regaining his balance, he rose and deftly plunged the blade into Mr. Darcy's arm; Mr. Darcy having been distracted by his wife's apparent pain and the varied going-ons of the room. He let out a mighty groan as he fell to the floor in a combination of pain and shock. Mr. Bingley quickly snuck up behind Mr. Wickham, who, in glorifying his own triumph, did not notice him. Another loud crash and Mr. Wickham was on the floor a second time, Bingley having hit him over the head with a nearby candlestick.

The rest of the room was still trying to recover from their shock at the unexpected circumstances of the evening while Elizabeth hastily sat down next to her nearly unconscious husband to cry.

"Ned, Henry, please escort Mr. Wickham off the premises, - no, he will be quite fine. Just outside the gates, yes. Please, take any desired precaution, I do not wish harm to befall either of you. Quickly now, before he awakens." Mr. Bingley stopped for a moment to observe the unrestrained chaos which currently reigned over the ballroom.

Mr. Bennet and Mary both were fanning Lydia and Mrs. Bennet in an attempt to revive them; Kitty was dually trying to cease the bleeding in her hand and comfort little Mary Wickham, who, luckily had been shielded from the horror in playing a game of one-sided hide-and-go-seek; Miss Bingley was seeking comfort from the nettled Mrs. Hurst. His eye scanned across the room to spot a still many more disheveled guests. Finally he focused upon the crowd that encircled Mr. Darcy. In the centre, Elizabeth was sobbing into Mr. Darcy's uninjured shoulder, Jane holding Adelaide standing above her in an attempt to alleviate some small amount of pain or fear. Georgiana stood not far off, a dazedly mournful look on her face, as she watched Elizabeth and her brother. Upon seeing Darcy, he remembered that medical attention was required, and called for another manservant to fetch a doctor. Mr. Bingley pushed his way through the throng, and endeavored to help Darcy rise.

Mr. Darcy did indeed stand; and catching a glimpse of his distressed wife, tried, with varied success, to calm her fears.

"Elizabeth, please do not worry, lest I begin to fret over your becoming too much like your mother. I assure, there has been no lasting harm done." Mr. Darcy hazarded a smile, which did not have the desired effect, as it was more of a grimace than a smile. Still, Elizabeth managed to smile back feebly at her husband's joke.

"I was worried for a spell darling, though I am now assured of your being perfectly fine. It is such a relief for this to all be over." Elizabeth embraced her husband and whispered- "Now, to add to tonight's ill-timing, I must reveal some very disturbing news to you, my dear…I, I am having the baby." The effect this information had on Mr. Darcy was remarkable, considering his current delicateness of health. His face flushed and he could hardly keep from gaping. Mr. Darcy looked at his wife before replying.

"You mean…you mean right now?" Mr. Darcy said in a whisper.

"This very instant. My water broke not 5 minutes ago. I…"

"Please, let's not divulge into details, spare me the impropriety. Are, are you well? You, are in much agony? Elizabeth…"

"Hush, Mr. Darcy, I will not have you fretting over me. You are the invalid. I shall be perfectly fine." Elizabeth spoke louder than she had meant to, causing those near her to overhear. Mr. Darcy could not restrain the look of worry in his eyes.

"Lizzy, is something wrong? You seem…flushed. Oh, Lizzy, I know that look, I do, something is wrong; what is it?" Jane interrupted, concern overflowing her features.

"Jane, oh Jane! How I have feared this moment! Yet how I have wished for it to come! Whatever scruples I had over giving birth will soon be resolved." Elizabeth kept her voice in check.

"Lizzy! Can it be so? Oh, Lizzy, I am so happy! We must get the midwife right away; are you in much pain? How long has it been? Do not worry, I will take care of everything directly. Bingley?! There you are, you must hold Adelaide while I get the midwife. In fact, will you get her to sleep, I would not like to have her up at this point in time." Jane cast about in quest to find the quickest route from the ballroom.

"The midwife? Why would we need…" Eyeing Elizabeth he then changed his mind as to what his next remark should be. "Surely not…"

Mr. Darcy, who was grasping Elizabeth's hand replied- "I believe I can reasonably infer that she is in great pain at the present as I can no longer feel my fingers." This conjecture was confirmed with a slight nod of the head. Indeed, Elizabeth's countenance was riddled with pain, and she was clutching her stomach in a most agitated manner.

"Good God."

"We must get her to a room, quick as possible. I will send someone for the midwife. I will not be far, Lizzy, do not worry!" Jane hastily departed to find Henry.

"Elizabeth, allow me to help you." Mr. Darcy offered his assistance with an air of distress.

Elizabeth attempted to restrain any severe feelings at the moment, however, her personal pain took hold and she was no longer in control of any incivilities she may bestow.

"Oh no, Mr. Darcy. There will be no need." Elizabeth replied facetiously.

"I take it you are not in the best of moods at present, a regrettable fact." Mr. Darcy went to assist her and cringed at moving his injured arm.

A shrill cry arose from the corner of the room where the previously unconscious Mrs. Bennet had resided.

"Oh! Oh! What is to become of us all! Wickham!-oh Mr. Wickham! How deceived we all were in him! How were any of us to know! Oh, oh! Lizzy, Lizzy?! Lizzy, darling, are you all right? I was so frightened for you, expecting, I was sure we were all going to die right then and there. Lydia, where is she? Oh, thank Heaven! Everyone is alright. Kitty, Kitty! My baby, what has happened to your hand?! Oh, oh! Your hand, my darling, what are we to do with your hand! You will die of an infectious disease!" Mrs. Bennet continued to rant and rave, checking on each member of the household before returning to Elizabeth's side, all in but a moment's time.

"Lizzy, darling, what is the matter? You look as though you are ailed by something. What is it my darling; you know you may tell me any thing, any thing at all. Pray, what ails you?" Mrs. Bennet inquired, ever adamant at her knowing all matters, no matter how insignificant; which this was not.

"I assure you, Mama, only harm would come of my telling you." Elizabeth's face writhed in pain, Mr. Darcy still watching her concernedly.

"Yes, Mama. Please, will you not help Papa rouse Lydia? She has been excruciatingly frightened, quite taken by surprise. Would not your talents be better to put use in aiding Lydia?" Jane interjected hastily in an attempt to distract her from the true item of importance.

"Oh, well, that is an offer I cannot object to. My poor baby, she has been put through the most terrible ordeal. Had I found your Papa to be what Mr. Wickham has turned out to be, I would have had the worst flutterings imaginable! My nerves-" Mr. Darcy was too concerned on Elizabeth's half to notice Mrs. Bennet's mentioning Wickham.

"Mama, will you aid Lydia, or not? Time is of the essence in such a case as this is, tarry not." Jane gently pushed her mother in the correct direction by setting her straight as to her course of action; thus ensuring she would not discover the reason for their anxiety and spread it all through the hall.

"Come, Lizzy, everything is ready. Mr. Darcy, you will help her, will you not?" Turning towards Mr. Bingley, "Oh, there you are dear, if asked, will you please inform every one Lizzy has a headache and must be forced to retire. No one should know the true meaning of our withdrawal." Jane looked expectant for his answer, as Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy had already set off towards the staircase.

"Certainly, my darling. No one shall know a thing. Now go, you are needed." Mr. Bingley planted a hasty kiss on her head before she fled to go aid Elizabeth.

* * *

There you go!! Enjoy my lil' twist: D there will be one more chapter for sure. review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth paused once again on her way up the stairs, bracing herself for the oncoming contraction.

"Lizzy, will you not allow me to help you? It is apparent you are in a great amount of pain; it pains _me _to see you so and not be able to assist you." Mr. Darcy grimaced as Elizabeth squeezed his injured hand. She was beginning to break a sweat, her face red. Elizabeth let out a small cry.

"Darcy…" Not receiving an answer beyond that Mr. Darcy scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the remaining flight of stairs. The pain in his arm nearly made _him_ cry out, but he checked himself, not wishing to worry an already distraught Mrs. Darcy. He set her down on the bed and moved out of the way of Jane. Jane rushed to Elizabeth's side and began preparing to receive the baby. Mr. Darcy did not wish to leave just yet, but was prompted to by the midwife. He quickly planted a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead.

"You'll do fine, Elizabeth. I love you," he murmured in her ear. She gazed at him before returning his kiss.

"I love you too. Now go, love. This is not going to get any prettier." She smiled at him slightly before he departed. As he closed the door he could hear her cry out in pain.

"Darcy, you look as if you've seen a ghost. Do not worry, Jane will take good care of her. Few women actually die of childbirth nowadays." Mr. Bingley exclaimed over Mr. Darcy's haggard appearance.

"Ah! Must you bring that up? especially when my own mother died in childbirth?" Mr. Darcy sighed. "I hate to think of losing her."

"I must admit I was just as anxious when Jane had Adelaide. Nothing you said could ease my worries." Mr. Bingley confessed this with great sincerity, looking kindly at Mr. Darcy, whose present state of mind closely resembled what his own had been.

"Yes, you blabbered on as if the world was coming to an end. If you hadn't been my friend I might have laughed at such a comical sight; though you must confess you always take an active part in any conversation, no matter what the subject." Mr. Darcy stopped pacing to smile at his friend knowingly.

"You know me too well, Darcy. It is true I am quick to jump into conversations; I always wish for my opinion to be heard. You, however, never participate unless forced."

"That is not true, I participate frequently. Unlike you, however, I do not always wish my opinion be heard; I know when to hold my tongue." The two gentlemen smiled at each other a moment before Elizabeth's wail brought them back to the present. Mr. Darcy paled, and resumed his pacing.

Jane joined the men in the hallway saying, "Elizabeth is doing fine, Mr. Darcy, calm yourself. I believe it will only be another hour before she is ready to give birth." Mr. Darcy stopped pacing to stare at her before replying,

"Only an hour! By God…is there no way I can see her?" He ran his hands through his hair, anxious to see his wife.

"No, believe me, you do not wish to go in there. Lizzy is in a terrible mood, and I can't blame her. Things will start to get ugly soon, and I must return. Mama! What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Papa with Lydia?" Jane flushed from the surprise at seeing her mother; goodness knows if she knew what was happening in the next room with out her.

"Jane! You are so accusatory! Is that any way to greet your mama? Lydia is up, your Papa is taking care of her. I thought I heard a strange cry…what ever is the matter? I thought at first Wickham had returned, but then it stopped and I thought not. Please do not keep secrets from your mama, tell me, what is happening?" Mrs. Bennet insisted upon Jane's admitting the situation, though no matter how persistent she was, Jane would not confess to her the facts. Mrs. Bennet had made her personal experience a horror, and Jane did not wish for the same fate to befall her sister.

"I am sorry, Mama, I did not mean to sound so accusatory. Lizzy is not in the best of moods, she is terribly upset about Wickham's interference. She is having a crying jag at the present, I had best return." Jane hastily slipped into the room, making sure her mother did not see the true occurrence of the evening. Before she left she eyed Mr. Darcy and her husband, communicating that they were in charge of distracting her. The two men exchanged a glance before turning to Mrs. Bennet.

"My poor Lizzy, she did have quite the run-in tonight." Seeing Mr. Darcy's bleeding arm, "Oh, Mr. Darcy, your arm, it has not yet been tended to. The doctor has not arrived yet, I am absolutely certain he will be here soon. Do you want me to aid you? It needs proper attention, Mr. Bingley do help me persuade him. It will become infected if we do not do something soon, and then you will die. Oh! You will die before you meet your child; Lizzy will be a widow! Oh, Mr. Darcy, do let me help you, I would hate to have such terrible things happen. Mr. Bingley, do help me, he is so stubborn."

Mr. Bingley laughed at her last statement. "Yes, I daresay he can be at times. Come Darcy, even if you will not let Mrs. Bennet aid you, at least let someone else. We certainly can not allow you to die with a wife and child to support." Mr. Bingley tried to suppress his laughter and nearly succeeded, he allowed a couple of chuckles to escape. Before Mr. Darcy to reply, Mrs. Bennet cut him short.

"Oh! I can not wait to be a grandmamma! Of course I already am, but I wish it to happen again! It will not be long; I do wish Lizzy would let me help her, she is so stubborn." This odd bit of foreshadowing struck the two gentlemen as entirely comical, and they had to work hard to suppress any smiles or laughs that may surface.

"I will allow someone to tend to my injury if you return to Mrs. Wickham, she has more want of your services than I." Mr. Darcy calmly complied, ignoring his own mention of the name 'Wickham'.

"Ah, Mr. Darcy this certainly is an odd request, especially coming from you. Nevertheless, I will do as you ask. Take care to…" They did not hear the rest of her advice on account of her not stopping to make sure they heard her. Finally, she was out of sight. Yet another wail from Elizabeth; Mr. Darcy resumed his pacing.

Another half of an hour passed in a like manner. The two gentlemen were silent, both meditating on their own thoughts. Cries were heard from Elizabeth increasingly throughout the evening. The later it got, the more distressed Mr. Darcy became.  
Finally, Jane emerged from the room., the baby crying in the background. Mr. Darcy jumped up from his seat. Motioning for him to follow, they entered the now silent room.

"She's a little girl." Jane murmured to him. Mr. Darcy gazed at his exhausted wife and _daughter_. Elizabeth was sweating profusely, her hair matted with it. Smiling, in her arms she held their newly born daughter.

"Is she not beautiful? She looks just like you." Elizabeth, tears in her eyes, smiled up at her husband before returning her attention to the child in her arms.

"She is magnificent. Oh, Elizabeth, darling, I am so glad you are alright. My poor nerves could not handle it if…" They both laughed heartily at his joke before staring at their gorgeous daughter. "Truly, Elizabeth, I am glad you are okay. I would have hated to lose you. My own mother died in childbirth…" Mr. Darcy looked at his wife lovingly.

"Hush, Mr. Darcy. I am perfectly alright. I was more worried about you, earlier when Wickham came at you…" Elizabeth shut her eyes at the sheer memory of it, the short while ago it was. Mr. Darcy kissed her forehead.

"Lizzy…" They kissed passionately. The baby started to waken, yawning; she was handed over to Mr. Darcy. He looked into her eyes and said,

"She has your eyes."

* * *

OMYGOSH! my first f.f. story to be finished, i am giddy w/ glee! review, please! also, tell me what i should start on after The Reurn to Pemberley, (see my profile page). hehe! 


End file.
